Hetalia: When the Nations Are Bored
by ChiakiAsuka
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots involving bored nations, nothing involving bored nations ends up well. No pairings, just pure crack. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction, just a bunch of random one-shots involving the nations being the crazy and weird guys we know and love. **

**Disclaimer: ChiakiAsuka does not own Hetalia, never did, never will.**

**Warning: Chiaki isn't responsible for any loss of sanity this fanfiction might have caused.**

So, it all started when Italy was bored and started searching through Japan's laptop. After hours of anime girl photos, videogames, strange Word documents found in a file called 'Yaoi' (Italy didn't know what the word meant and for some reason didn't want to) and disturbing comic strips involving the nations the italian found something that got his attention.

A winRAR document called hetaoni english.

For some reason, the curious italian thought it would be fun, so he clicked it.

- Time skip brought to you by Italy's time journal! -

"Italy has been unusually quiet," Japan commented, taking a sip of his tea.

"You're right..." Germany nodded, "maybe he just fell asleep...?"

"Maybe, we should go and check out," Japan suggested, Germany agreed and so they entered Japan's room.

"Italy, are you-?" Germany stopped as he saw a certain italian shaking in a corner, tears endlessly streaming down his cheeks as he shook a white flag.

"What happened?" The blonde nation asked.

"L-Lock the door before the g-gray monster comes and eats you!" Italy cried, pointing at the door.

And so, thanks to the fandom and Japan's otakuness, aliens, white pianos and clocks were added to Italy's long list of fears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author-san: Hiya, Chiaki is back with another poorly-written one-shot! Oh, I ****kidnapped**** brought Prussia with me to do the disclaimer.**

**Prussia: Chiaki does not own Hetalia, she's too un-awesome to.**

**Author-san: *Sigh* Next time I'm ****kidnapping ****bringing Japan.**

* * *

><p>"You got us into a videogame... Again!?" Romano growled at no one in particular.<p>

"My apologies, Romano-kun," A calm voice answered. "I have created a portal back to the real world at the end of the game."

"Can't you simply put it right here?!" Romano snapped, ignoring Italy's attempts to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Japan lied. You little japanese liar. "You have to rescue the princess in order to open the portal."

* * *

><p>"Vee~! Good job, Roma!" The italian with the red cap cheered as he watched Romano quickly throwing tomatoes at turtles and weird brown things.<p>

"Shut up and take that pasta!" The one with the green cap yelled, getting tired of throwing tomatoes and instead jumping over the weird monsters.

"Ve!" Italy exclaimed as he jumped under a block, said block dropping a bowl of pasta. "You know, if you were hungry you could've simply asked for the pasta politely!" the block scolded.

"Sorry!" the younger italian said as the older one facepalmed.

* * *

><p>(Time skip brought to you by lazy author-chan!)<p>

"You're never getting the princess!" The platinum blonde haired dragon said, Night of Knights playing in the background ("that isn't even from Mario Bros!" Romano growled, "I know, but I like this song.")

Romano and Italy started throwing tomatoes at Belarus, who in return threw knives at the italians. (Sounds like a fair battle, doesn't it?) untiil the girl got tired and ran out of knives, "fine, you can get the princess. I'm going to get Big Brother~" the young girl said, walking to the portal chanting "marry me, marry me, marry me," as if Italy didn't have enough nightmares with HetaOni.

"Thank you for saving me, I was, like, totally bored just standing here!" the princess, better known as Poland said. "I suggested to paint the castle pink, Belarus didn't like my idea that much..."

"What makes you think that?" Italy asked, tilting his head.

"She, like, almost killed me with her knives!" Poland whined.

"Oh."

Poland and Italy were so busy talking about pink ponies, pasta and even pink pasta that they didn't notice when Romano walked through the portal, facepalming so hard his forehead was red.


End file.
